


Chemistry Buddies

by luna0starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Background Relationships, Countries Using Human Names, Human AU, M/M, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna0starlight/pseuds/luna0starlight
Summary: What happens when Ivan -third year transfer student from Russia- gets paired with Alfred -second year advance science nerd- for chemistry? Little moments of them working together in class and sometimes outside of class and school. Author created this because they really liked the idea of a really excited Alfred bouncing in his seat waiting for class to start while Ivan sits next to him hoping that nothing blows up today.





	1. Prolog thingy

Ivan walked through the large halls of his new school. He had transferred to the states a couple of weeks ago but school hadn't started then. He had gotten there early to settle in, sudden shifts in his environment always threw him off one way or another. His new school -Fairview if he remembered correctly- did a weird schedule were you had four classes one day and the other four the next. 'A Day' as it was called, was yesterday. He liked his A Day classes so far, his math teacher placed him in the back so others could see, his english teacher put him in the back corner so he could see but others could see as well, his computer science teacher gave him a seat by the projector, and his history teacher gave him a seat by his desk. All his peers seemed really friendly, there was even Japanese and Chinese transfer students! It gave Ivan great comfort knowing others were going threw this new situation with him, he wasn't alone!

Ivan was on the way to his last period of the day, chemistry. Ivan liked chemistry but sometimes all the formulas and names got mixed up in his head. Ivan hoped that this class would be as fun as the others. He had government first period with the Chinese man, Yao Wang over here but Wang Yao back at his place. He also had french with an english man named Arthur who seemed to like it but didn't like the person who he took it for. At least that's what Ivan had gathered. For his third period, or 'G period', he had band with this really nice pianist named Roderick. Roderick was a teacher but he got along with the students well. Maybe that would change later in the year.

Ivan walked into the classroom as others filled in after him and noticed a blond bouncing in like he was just told he was going to have some chocolate once he got home from school. There was a lot to notice about the blond but what caught Ivan's eye was his crystal blue eyes. They looked like the sky on a clear day- no, like a peaceful ocean- no that's not quite it either. Oh well, he'll find the word to describe them some day. For now he would look elsewhere, like the boy's glasses, or the boy's hair, or the boy's curl, off topic Ivan. This is chemistry class, get it together.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in, a tall man with reddish-brownish hair tied into a loose ponytail. The teacher, Ivan assumed, gave the class a look over and nodded in satisfaction. His action seemed to make two girls worry, what was he looking for? "Hello Chemistry Class Year Three Eighth Bell. I am your teacher, Mr. Chem." 

A girl that had settled one row in front of Ivan raised her hand. 

"Yes?", Mr. Chem answered. 

"Why are you called Mr. Chem?", the girl asked, "Don't you have a real name?" 

"Good question," a sigh of relief, "I call myself Mr. Chem because I'm the only chemistry teacher this school can rely on to teach any chemistry, no matter the level."

"Any more questions?" a quick look around the room told him no one else had a question for him. "Great, since today is the first day I'm going to tell you what we are going to study this year and who your lab partner will be." Mr. Chem pulled out a clipboard and a pencil, "But first, roll call."

As Mr. Chem called out some names Ivan got a chance to see who was sitting next to each other. Ivan was sitting in the middle of the back, able to see the whole room from his vantage point. The girls who were worried in the begging sat next to each other by the door. Then a couple of boys, laughing at something on one of their phone. The one who asked about Mr. Chem's name sat in front of Ivan, acting as a barrier between the boys and her friends. The only thing separating the groups was an empty space. Behind the boys were two girls who seemed to be comfortable in each other's presence. On the other side of the room was about four boys by the other door way (the school has two door ways for each class room), a continuation of the girls and two boys looking at a magazine of science inventions. Ivan looked to his right, no one there, he looked to his left. The boy was sitting next to him. 

"Ivan Braginsky?" "H-here" Maybe, just maybe he'd survive this school year sitting next to the really cute guy. 

"Alistor Carr?" "Here!"


	2. Getting Assigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys, girls, and all in between of Mr. Chem are getting assigned partners.

"Alright class," Mr. Chem clapped his hands together, effectively making some students jolt awake by the sound, "I'm going to assign partners for the semester, these are not permanent by any means and are subject to change. The only reason I'm assigning them now is because I want to get a feel for how you talk to people and how you act."

"I'm going to let fate decide this for now," grumbles and moans of boredom could be heard from kids who've had him as a teacher before, "so when I call your name you are to come up here and pick a number from this box, "since there are 22 of you, you should pick up a number of one through eleven. Your partner will have the same number as you."

"I wonder who I'll get as a partner." whispered Alfred, tilting his head a little to Ivan. "I hope it's someone nice." Alfred whispered, putting his head back in its original position. “Da, someone nice who I can be friends with is optimal.” Ivan whispered to him. Alfred jolted a bit at Ivan’s voice, it was smooth yet deep. Ivan must have gotten it from his father.

“Alright! First, Mr. Eduard!” And so everyone picked a number. Ivan looked at his and saw there was a number 5/five on it. Why did the teacher write it like that? Oh well, maybe Alfred got the same number as him.

“Everyone got one?” Mr. Chem shook the box and heard nothing, “Okay good. Now when I call out your number I want you to come up here with your number and say hello to your new chemistry partner.”

The number ones’ were a short brown haired man and a tall blond haired man. The two’s were a tall blond haired man wearing glass and a shorter blond haired man who looked pleasant. The three’s were a short brown haired girl and her friend it seemed who was an average height brown haired girl with a flower in her hair. The four’s were two jocks who both had tans and gelled back hair.

“Five’s!” Mr. Chem called and Ivan stood up, but so did Alfred. They both went up together and turned in their numbers. Mr. Chem seemed to smirk and mumbled something under his breath. Something like, “I’ll be $20 richer when I go to bed than when I woke up” or other.

Ivan walked back smoothly, his partner, however, seemed to be studying the ground. ‘Such a pity,’ Ivan thought, ‘His face is nice.’ Which upon realizing what he just thought made him look at the ground. ‘I hope he isn’t able to read my mind like big sister.’

"So! Um, hi. The name's Alfred, what's yours." Alfred tried, his partner might be good looking but he has seen many cute people in his life, Alfred won't let someone like this throw him off his game! He would be this persons best friend even if it killed him!

"Oh, hi, my name's Ivan. Alfred" Ivan smiled down at Alfred. Maybe he could become this boys friend soon, he hoped so. Alfred had a nice voice, he liked it.

"Ten!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Is there anything I should change? Any tips? This is my first multiple chapter fic focused on one couple so responses are wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3

It has been sometime since we last saw our nerds, a couple things have changed. For one thing a fair number of people dropped out of 11th grade chemistry in exchange for another class. That meant there were less people that Mr. Chem had to teach, which the teacher liked -he had previously only taught small classes. The second thing that had changed was Alfred, Ivan noticed. Alfred seemed more comfortable around him and would talk more. Something that stayed the same though, was Ivan's and Alfred's relationship. Even though neither had dropped out nor got reassigned to someone else they were still only acquaintances. Even though Ivan tried to talk a bit more about each other Alfred only wanted to talk about class.

"So, Alfred, what's your favorite animal?" Ivan tried, maybe Alfred would want to continue with this topic.

"Hmm, hard one. Hey can you hand me that tube? No the purple one, thanks. I guess I like the bald eagle." Alfred said back, not entirely focused on the conversation Ivan had started. 

"Really? Why is that?" Ivan tried once more, he had heard that in order to start a conversation with someone you must ask follow up questions. "I just do." Oh, that was... A failed attempt. 'I guess he's just bad at explaining himself.' Ivan thought, 'Maybe I should talk about something else... But what? I already asked him his favorite color, food, music, book, movie, subject, and now animal. I'm out of questions.' Thinking like this Ivan got a bit dejected, he had already tried to talk with Alfred on several different occasions! Maybe it's because he only saw Alfred once every two days. But what could he do to change that? Find out his schedule? No that's creepy. Find out what he does on the weekend? No, still creepy. Find out where he lives? No no no no, that's the creepiest. Find out his face book? N-wait, it's just friending someone on face book. That's not that bad, right? Well if Alfred thought it creepy he wouldn't accept the request!

"Hey, do you have a face book? I'll friend you!" Okay, kinda smooth, keep going. "You are friend yes."

"Uh yeah, it's Alfred F. Jones. What's your's? I've got to know it so I know who's to accept." Alfred finished jokingly, as if he got 100 friend requests a day. But hey, who's to say he didn't? "Yes! Um, Ivan Braginsky. I'll be sure to be on tonight." Ivan promised. It would be easy to keep it too. Just log on and find him.

"Okay class, I'm going to come around and check on your progress." Mr. Greener, which he revealed to the ones who didn't drop out as his real name, told everyone as they continued working, maybe a bit slower due to looking over at Mr. Greener every five seconds. "Very good you two, keep up the good work." he complimented a pair, and moved onto the next pair. By the way he's going me and Alfred, or was it Alfred and I..., will be in a couple of checks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this (really late) installment of "Chemistry Buddies" Ivan goes home and we see a bit about his life at home.

After class and saying goodbye to Alfred, Ivan hurried home, doing his homework on the bus to save time at home. Ivan didn't notice his one mistake when he promised Alfred he would friend him on facebook. 'Oh well,' Ivan thought as he finished his calculus assignment, 'all I have to do is create a new account, easy.' You see, back in Russia Ivan didn't have time to do much on his computer with all his studies and his part-time job, but in America Ivan didn't have to work as much and the school he went to didn't give very much homework.

Ivan got off at his stop with only his history paper to write left, not bad for a 45 minute bus ride. When he put his stuff away in the mudroom he went to say hi to the kind couple that hosted him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Barker," Ivan greeted them.

"Ah, Ivan dear! How are you," Mrs. Barker went up to Ivan and presented to him a plate full of cookies, "Will you try some? I'm trying to create some new flavors for my friends bakery."

"No thanks Mrs. Barker, I couldn't," Ivan replied politely, as to not hurt her feelings, "and I'm sure they're plenty delicious."

"Aww, you're so sweet Ivan," Mrs. Barker smiled sweetly, "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that."

Mr. Barker turned around after finishing his paragraph of a book he was writing,"Ivan, how are you?"

"Very well Mr. Barker. Thank you for asking."

Mr. Barker nodded, trusting that Ivan was telling the truth, and went back to work.

Mrs. Barker smiled and went to the door, "I'll be giving these to the Riley kids next door, I shouldn't be long."

And like that Mr. Barker was busy working and Mrs. Barker was at the Riley's, leaving Ivan to roam around and do his own thing.

Ivan left the mini library (what would be called your study but Mr. Barker preferred to have books around for inspiration) and headed to his own room to create his facebook account.

Ivan opened his apple laptop and opened google. Ignoring his email for now he searched up 'facebook log in' and started to create his account that would probably be his main contact with Alfred in the future.

At first Ivan was a bit surprised how easy is was to sign up, he thought it would be a lot more difficult than entering his name, email, and desired password. All he had to do now was... Create a bio, choose a profile picture, and choose a header image. Ivan didn't like talking a whole lot about himself so he just put the basics, stuff that Alfred would know. As for his profile picture he went over to his window and took a selfie, yes he knows what a selfie is, he has been friends with Yao for a little while after all. All he had to do now was choose a header, and he pondered on this for a bit. He could pick his nation's flag or his family picture. Both were very important to him so he opened the software he had to install for his art class, and over lapped the two pictures together making it look like the flag was very faintly layered on top of it.

Ivan liked how his page looked and decided to search for Alfred's page to send him a friend request. Luckily Ivan didn't have to look long, Alfred's profile picture was of him eating a McDonalds burger taken by someone else. Ivan chuckled at it, it seemed like Alfred was having fun. Ivan clicked on the icon that showed up and started reading the bio.

After deciding that it was the Alfred he was looking for he sent the request and waited. After waiting for about 10 minutes Ivan decided to start on his history paper, while deep in thought about the differences of greek and roman cultures he failed to notice the notification that said, 'Congrats! Alfred accepted your friend request! Log on and start a conversation with your new friend!'


End file.
